Fireflies Flash
by AVamp23
Summary: "Like autumn turns leaves winter will breath cold on our necks snow in our hands. Where ever she goes all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last. Thants why fireflies flash."


Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated my story Compel A Spell and I'm working on an update that you should be seeing soon but for now I have written a new one shot. This one is set in the future after Klaus has been taken care of and Stefan has found his humanity again. Elena has forgiven him for the past but he can't seem to forgive himself. There is slight Delena but ultimately Stelena. I was inpired by the last episode of TVD "Ghost World" and how it played on the whole idea of moving on. Also I was listening to the song Fireflies by Ron Pope while I wrote it so that influenced me as well. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters, but I totally wish I did.

**Fireflies Flash**

Stefan stood silently in the shadows of a birch tree whose leaves had began to turn a warm amber. The shimmering gold color reminded him of a happier autumn somewhere in his past. The night was eerily still and a haze had settled around a crescent moon over head. A cool breeze whirled past and a few leaves broke free and fluttered away in a spiraling dance. He watched as they softly tumbled and swirled towards a bench in the distance and delicately skipped around the feet of the only women he ever truly loved. Some how his undead heart seem to come to life and he waited for the well known ache to settle in, as it always did when he dared to look at her these days. He took a step back knowing he shouldn't be here but couldn't bring him self to walk away, not yet.

He continued to watch her even though he didn't deserve to be here let alone yearn for her that way he did. Not after the horrific things he had done and the pain he had caused it was too much to forgive. The overpowering guilt he felt every second of everyday would not allow him to forget and he wasn't sure if he would ever stop hating himself. But he remained in his hiding place anyway. He had spotted her leaving the grill earlier that evening and followed her wishing she wouldn't wander alone at night. Now he watched as she sighed and then looked down at her shoes like she might find the answers she needed there. She was tired he knew and not just physically. He saw it in the slight slump of her shoulders and the way she rubbed absently at her temple. Elena had lost the shine she once had and he was to blame.

There was a slight movement in the shadows directly behind her and Stefan took a step forward alert to a possible danger. A figure immerged from the darkness and Stefan relaxed slightly when Damon strolled up beside her.

"This seat taken?" Damon asked smoothly. Elena jumped slightly and then placed her hand over her heart as she looked at him.

"Damon" She breath with relief. He sat beside her casually slinging his arm over the back of the bench.

"You're seriously out here by yourself. Have you learned nothing?" He said incredulously.

"I guess not" she said solemnly leaning back into the bench again. Damon turned to her and leaned in closer as if to share a secret with her.

"Or maybe you just realize I'm never far away" He said softly. Stefan's jaw clenched at Elena's visible shiver. Damon just grinned knowingly.

"It's cold out" Elena's said avoiding his gaze.

"Suppose to snow" Damon said leaning back and looking up at the sky. Elena remained quiet beside him. "So you going to tell me why you're wondering the streets? Alone? At night?" He asked concern creeping in to his voice. Elena pulled her jacket tighter around her and then sighed softly. She seemed to be thinking about how to reply then turned to look at Damon sadly.

"I feel so alone Damon." She said eyes glistening. Stefan's chest tightened at her words. "He won't let me in….He won't let me help." She continued sadly. "It's like he left again".

"You're not alone Elena" Damon said gently. He squeezed her shoulders lightly with the arm that was draped around her. Elena seemed to close up again and stood up moving away to stand under the street light. She stood in silence and Damon just sat there quietly watching her. The silence was some how calming and it was as though the earth took a deep breath. Then as the wind blew colder a speck of white floated through the air and then landed in Elena's hair. Slowly more white flakes fell from the sky and Elena's face lit up with the realization of what was happening. She looked back at Damon with a small smile.

"It's snowing" She said simply. Damon looked up at the sky and smirked.

"Told you" He said smugly. He looked back at her and Elena's smile grew ever so slightly.

The snow began falling faster now creating a mist below the street light and Elena turned her head up to the dark sky in appreciation. She stood palms up eyes closed letting the flakes glide over her face and gather in her open hands. Her smile grew even bigger and she look genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. Damon rose silently and came to stand beside her just watching her with a smile that Stefan had never seen on his brothers face before. He seemed content. Elena stuck out her tongue catching a snowflake on the tip of it then giggled. Damon lifted a hand catching a few snowflakes of his own and chuckled. Stefan made a mental picture of the two people he loved the most in this world enjoying something so simple and so sweetly. It was at that moment that he knew what he had to do. He smiled weakly, eyes full of sorrow he couldn't hide, before turning away. In the distance he could see the glow of a firefly bobbing over a snow dusted shrub. Then like the leaves change and winter rushes in it flickered and it's light flashed out.

Later that evening Stefan sat in the study of the boarding house trying to read but he found it impossible to concentrate. He was waiting for Damon to come home and he was anxious about what he was planning on telling his brother. He flipped quickly to the last page of the book and began to read the end of the story hoping for a happy ending. As he read the words, "Though my life was irrevocably different now some things never really changed", he couldn't help but think of the difficult journey that brought him to were he was now. The sound of the front door creaking open then sliding shut shook him from his thoughts. Moments later Damon found him in the study and nodded to him before heading to their liquor supply. Stefan took a steadying breath and then spoke.

"Damon" Stefan began his voice coming out raspier than he intended. "We need to talk." He said firmly. Sensing a serious conversation coming Damon turned a weary eye on his brother. But he reluctantly turned to listen to him.

"Okay Stefan, let it out" He said with a sigh. Stefan paused for a moment gathering his thoughts. Damon just looked at him expectantly taking a sip of his bourbon.

"I want you to be with Elena" He said his voice cracking on her name. Damon almost choked on his drink.

"What?" he sputtered.

"You love her and you make her happy. I haven't been able to do that in a long time. I don't deserve to do that. She needs you, be with her" Stefan said softly.

"I know you're racked with guilt brother , but this isn't the answer." Damon argued. "She loves you"

"I don't deserve her love anymore, I only bring her pain I see it in her face every time I look at her" Stefan refuted as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Stefan, don't give up on her she needs you and I know you need her." Damon took a step towards Stefan than stopped.

"I'm not giving up on her. I'm letting her move on" Stefan said standing up and moving towards his brother. "This is for you too Damon, you need her more"

"You don't mean this. You're hurting I get that but Stef you'll be miserable with out her." Damon said urgently. "And you can't honestly think she's just going to go along with this not after everything she's done for you. If you truly love her you'd try harder" Damon said angrily. Stefan placed his hands on Damon's shoulders.

"I'm doing this because I love her, because I love you. Don't you see?" Stefan pleaded. "She's better off with out me"

"I'm not listening to this anymore Stefan. You've truly lost it this time." Damon shrugged his hands off then walked towards the door. Stefan squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.

"Damon…" Stefan started. But Damon was already gone. Stefan blew out a haggard breath and then trudged up the stairs to his room. He was exhausted.

Stefan tossed and turned all night long unable to find rest. He dreamt of Elena screaming in agony but he could never find her. He just ran through unending darkness calling her name over and ever again to no avail.

"Elena….Elena….ELENA!" He screamed. Then he felt a warm hand on his cheek and he heard her warm voice.

"Stefan….Stefan…." Her voice was breaking through the darkness. "Wake up Stefan". He blinked and opened his eyes to see her face hovering above him in the dim morning light, her eyes shinning.

"Elena" He said slowly then touched the hand that rested on his face.

"You're okay it was just a dream I'm okay" She said soothingly. He just closed his eyes and breathed. She breathed with him then suddenly the warmth of her hand was gone. He pushed himself up on the bed and she pushed him back down and stood up to pace the room.

"You're an idiot!" she said harshly

"Excuse me?" He said still slightly dazed from his dream.

"You can't just give me away like a childhood toy!" She was angry and now he understood.

"Damon told you" He said his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Yes, and I'm not giving up that easily." She stopped pacing and stood at the foot of the bed. "I won't let you push me away cause you feel guilty. We're stronger than that Stefan" She said looking at him with watery eyes.

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you" He said looking down at his rumpled sheets. Elena climbed on the bed watching his bowed head. He looked up when he felt the mattress slump with her weight.

"Stop it" She said gently

"Stop what?" he asked in a raspy whisper.

"Stop punishing yourself. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want Damon." She started but he looked down again shaking his head. "Look at me" She urged placing her hands on his face and pulling his head up again. "I want, need, and can't live with out you" She said lovingly. His face twisted in anguish and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You can't, not after the things I did to you. The things I said" His voice wavered.

"I love you" She said again pressing her forehead to his

"I'm a monster" He sobbed

"I love you" She whispered

"I…" He was cut of by her lips pressed to his.

"I love you" She kissed him again "I love you Stefan" Then they just sat there forehead pressed together, eyes closed, just breathing each other in.

"Tell me" She breathed. He kissed her this time.

"I love you Elena. More than life itself" He whisper warm and low. She breathed a sigh of relief and then they kissed again long sweet and tinged with his salty tears. They kissed, touched, and rediscovered one another. Their sweet whispers of love melted into moans of desire. They would make love in the peaceful early hours of the morning. It would be the first time in what felt like a lifetime and souls would become one again.

Damon would try not to hear as he stood in his bedroom window, a bittersweet smile playing on his face as he watched a firefly flash in the fading fog outside.

*The End*

So what did you think? Good…Bad? Please review and let me know. Thanks!


End file.
